


A Bedtime Lullaby

by Kayelyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayelyn/pseuds/Kayelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome comes home and decides to sing to a sleeping Sesshomaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Lullaby

Kagome stumbled into the house that she shared with her mate. She knew she should have said no to one last drink with girls. Because one became three, then three became five, and after that it started getting a little hazy.

She stopped in front of the staircase. There was no way in hell that she was going to be able to walk up those. So like any intelligent drunk, she proceeded to crawl up them instead. She continued to crawl even after conquering the mighty foe known as the stairs, knowing that she didn’t have stability to walk. She reached her bedroom, wiggling out of her clothes; she could not wait to be in bed. Falling onto the mattress, she saw that Sesshoumaru had decided to transform tonight. Thankfully, he was only the size of a Great Dane. She scooted closer to him and grinning maniacally as she started to sing.

_Soft Kitty_

_Warm Kitty_

She threaded her fingers through his soft fur, before slowly rubbing his belly.

_Little ball of fur_

_Happy kitty_

_Sleepy kitty_

She giggled as he started to growl contentedly. She wondered if he knew it sounded like a purr.

_Purr Purr Purr_

She yanked her hand back as Sesshoumaru’s youki started to swirl about him as he took his humanoid form.

“Woman, this Sesshoumaru is not a neko,” he huffed glaring at his mate.

He rolled his eyes since drunken giggling and belly rubs were all he got for his efforts.


End file.
